Dragon Ball Super: Baby
by KathyPrior42
Summary: What if the infamous parasite villain returned in Dragon Ball Super? Inspired by Geekdom101's plot pitch, MasakoX, and the DBS Broly movie.


"Age 730"

A flashback to the Saiyan/Tuffle war is shown in Age 730. The Tuffles are first shown enslaving some of the Saiyans, making them do menial work and treating them like animals. These Saiyans are later freed by their comrades in the dead of night, dodging stun lasers firing from Tuffle created drones above. Cut to the Saiyan's territory, with the caves of rock and sand. Male chiefs fight over game and young Saiyan children are starving. The war has been a stalemate for a decade. Then, like a glimmer of hope, the full moon emerges from behind the clouds one fateful night. With new confidence flowing through them, their leader, Vegeta the 3rd leads them toward the city to launch a surprise attack…which works perfectly. The Tuffle citizens scatter in terror, running from exploding vehicles, and the heavy stomps of the primate-human giants. One by one, the Saiyans stare at the moon, then they rapidly transform into Great Apes. Their eyes glow demonic red, and fur covers their bodies. Gaping mouths with razor sharp teeth fire destructive blasts at the Tuffle soldiers and the buildings. By the time dawn arrives, the Tuffles have been obliterated. The Saiyans celebrate in victory and rename the planet after their king. Cut to the Tuffle King Frutsu's last dying moments, an old bearded man lying below an advanced machine. Once he passes on, his body disappears into the device. His genes are transferred to a glass sphere, cracking with power. The sphere and the start of a supercomputer are then put into a spaceship. The ship takes off, following the course of another ship containing Dr. Lychee's ghost. The Saiyans as Great Apes fire blasts at them, but miss.

"Age 735"

Baby exists as a supercomputer in the spaceship that files through the dark reaches of space. The supercomputer creates Dr. Myuu, the blue skinned mad scientist. Dr. Myuu then contacts Dr. Lychee's ghost. The two ships first crash land on planet Vampa. Broly is seen training in the distance. Dr. Lychee's ghost and Dr. Myuu create several machines which spew out the destructive gas. The gas creates supervillains like Frieza, DBZ Broly, and a darker Goku (not Turles or Goku Black). Broly fights them and finishes them off, but is weakened by the gas. Hatiyack appears and manages to suck some of Broly's energy into it. The rest of the planet's energy is used as an extra source of the "Tuffle hatred" that had already been collected from the fallen citizens. Broly's energy and the energy of the creatures enables Baby to grow a new body while in an incubator. A cloaked alien race arrives and offers to help the scientists repair their ships in exchange for money and scientific research for weapons. (Little do they know it's Frieza and his lackeys in disguise, like the Acrosians with the Saiyans).

The evil scientists are then briefly seen conquering M-2, gathering more energy for Baby. Hope, the druid sneaks into the ship one night and frees Broly from the powerful restraints. Broly and the bot escape through space, but the villains follow them. (A tracking device had been put in Broly). All of them head toward the next destination, Earth. In the incubator, Baby breaks free and later devises the Tuffleization Plan. Dr. Myuu attempts to take Dr. Lychee's power for himself, but is killed by Hatiyack.

"Age 778"

Broly and Hope arrive to warn Goku, Vegeta, and the gang of the Tuffle's plan. Soon, however, Baby had possessed some of the citizens, even slaughtering an entire crew later on. The infected citizens begin to attack the heroes, but Trunks, Gohan, and Goten easily defeat them. Baby enters into them through cuts, causing extreme pain in their heads. The citizens suffer horrific delusions and the only way to stop them is to give into the voice in their heads: Baby's voice. Baby implants more eggs into more people, the virus rapidly spreading. Finally, the infection starts to reach our heroes.

Trunks gets possessed first, but fights Baby off, causing him to retreat.

Baby then infects Gohan and Goten, who fight Goku in the air. (Gohan's worst vision is him watching the Androids destroy the city. Goten's worst vision is Majin Buu absorbing his family and Earth blowing up).

Trunks eventually gets possessed as well, when the two Saiyan hybrids wound him. (Trunks experiences Goku Black and Zamasu)

(Piccolo's worst vision is him giving into his evil side, becoming King Piccolo).

Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma get infected next, causing arguments between Vegeta and his family and Goku and his family. (Bulma has visions of Majin Vegeta killing Trunks and going back to his evil ways. Chi-Chi has visions of Goku dying of a heart virus.) Bulma had sensed that something was wrong, so she provides capsules to the Saiyans.

The rest of the remaining heroes fight off the villains appearing from the destructive gas. Uub, Dende, Vegeta and Goku defeat the villains. Goku uses the capsules to counteract the effects of the gas. Broly helps prevent Baby from escaping for a time, but with every attack, he uses his body to regenerate. When the machines are destroyed and Hatiyack is defeated, the citizens stop having the horror visions. However, the distraction allowed Baby to infect the remainder of Earth…soon infecting and taking over…Broly. Not Vegeta. Not even Goku. Broly. He gains even more power when the citizens give him energy, him creating a Death Ball that nearly destroys the entire city.

SSB Goku and Baby Broly fight for a while…

Possessed Bulma uses Blutz waves to turn Baby Broly into a Golden Great Ape to fight Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 3.

Dende, Mr. Satan, Lemos, and Hope head to the Lookout for the Sacred Water to cure Baby's victims. But first, they have to get past Popo and Shin.

Goku manages to go Super Saiyan Blue, but Bulma puts herself in danger to distract Vegeta. Falling for the trap, Baby infects Vegeta, and then goes back inside Broly. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Majin Uub continue the fight. Baby Broly goes "Kakarot!" like DBZ Broly, going insane. SSB Goku then deals the finishing blow and slices off the golden tail. Baby is forced to leave Broly's body. He tries to go into Vegeta, but Uub holds him back. In a last ditch attempt to escape, Baby goes into a spaceship…taking infected Bulma and Cheelai with him!

Broly is cured by the Sacred Water and he teleports into the ship, rescuing the women (while having to knock them out). Goku then fires the finishing Kamehameha, destroying the ship and launching Baby into the sun. All the victims are then cured. Uub and Goku go train some more.

Broly hugs Lemos and Cheelai. Whis and Beerus later arrive, asking if they had missed anything. Goku says that they were lucky that they didn't get infected, and Beerus replies that his god powers wouldn't allow that to happen. Whis says he could've defeated Baby Broly easily, but decided it was good training for Goku and the others. Goku then looks slowly in surprise at Frieza and his advancing army out in space. Broly, Vegeta, and Goku then stand together, getting ready to fight. Goku asks Beerus to join in, and he says only after he's had a quality meal and pudding. Frieza grins at Broly, thinking of using him for his own goals.

Cut to the epilogue, where Baby is reborn as a human named Frutsu Jr. He spreads Tuffle culture and science to Earth. He is shown making a wish to Shenron to build a new city on Planet Tuffle and to send it toward M-2. Vowing never to encounter another Saiyan again, the reborn villain heads off alone, to create his culture anew, and to help the robotic inhabitants on M-2. But is he fully redeemed, or perhaps building an army?


End file.
